Liza Koshy
Elizabeth "Liza" Shaila Koshy (born on ) is a YouTube personality and former Vine star. Liza is one of the most popular social media personalities and also has one of the fastest-growing YouTube channels of all time, gaining nearly 6 million subscribers in 2016 alone and over 6 million subscribers in 2017, at times, gaining more subscribers than any other YouTube channel. She now has over 17 million subscribers as of July 2019, and her channel is the 58th most subscribed YouTube channel in the Unites States . She has received silver, gold and diamond YouTube Play Buttons. She was formerly dating fellow YouTuber and Viner David Dobrik until he posted a video on June 4, 2018 stating they broke up 6 months prior to the video and wanted to officially announce as a final goodbye. The reason was that prior to the breakup they were more distanced away from each other and were too busy, and decided to do what was best for them. They are still friends to this day. Early Life Born to a Caucasian mother and Indian father, Liza grew up in Houston, Texas and was born on Sunday the 31st of March 1996. She was placed in a dual-language program from kindergarten until the fifth grade, and later attended High School where she was captain of her dance team. Due to her time spent in a dual-language school program, she can speak fluent English and Spanish. Social Media Fame Liza began making Vines in 2013 under the name 'Lizzza'. She quickly gained popularity on the app and became one of the most followed people on Vine. In July 2015, she moved to YouTube and created skits, rants, and vlogs, often with her boyfriend David. One of her most popular series of videos is 'Adventurezzz with Lizzza', where she goes to different places and generally causes mischief. Some videos include 'Driving With Lizzza', 'Target With Lizzza', 'Recess With Lizzza', 'Ikea with Lizzza'and 'Dollar Store With Lizzza Part 1 and 2'- which are 2 her most popular video to date. Liza has since her debut on YouTube has been well known for her fast-paced, all over the place, over the top, quirky, upbeat, clever and humorous personality she displays in her videos. She also is well known for portraying a dim-witted persona at times. Some call her the "Queen Of Puns" due to her excessive use of pun jokes in her videos, being alongside content creators such as nigahiga as one of the most recognized pun comedians on YouTube. Liza as well since then has collaborated with many famous faces in social media, such as Lilly Singh, The Gabbie Show, Barack Obama, and of course David Dobrik, who is Liza's current boyfriend as previously mentioned. Koshy is currently one of the fastest growing social media stars in the world, mostly due to her YouTube channel though she has also has large audiences on other social media sites she uses to both update her fans on her life and to entertain them. In 2016 though, she also made her television debut in the show Freakish ''and also made her film debut that year as Aday Walker in ''Boo! A Madea Halloween. Also in 2016, she created another YouTube channel titled "Liza Koshy Too". It currently has over 5 million subscribers meaning that Liza has over 18 million YouTube subscribers combined. As a part of YouTube Red, Liza starred in her own short film called Jingle Ballin' ''about the struggles of life and being a YouTuber. In 2017, she took part in Joey Graceffa's ''Escape The Night season 2 cast. On average, Koshy currently gets 10.5 million views on her videos, her channel getting over 100 million monthly views along with hundreds of thousands to a million likes on a regular video making her one of the most abundant content creators in those departments. She as well gets a lot of activity in YouTube's comment section, more than the average YouTuber exceeding millions of subscribers. Awards and Nominations Liza has been nominated for several social media awards. She was named Breakout Creator at the 2016 Streamy Awards and has also been nominated for Favorite Social Media Star at the 2017 People's Choice Awards and YouTuber of the Year at the 2017 Shorty Awards. In addition, she was nominated for Choice Female Web Star, Choice YouTuber, Choice Comedy Web Star at the Teen Choice Awards 2017. Koshy won a teen choice award for Choice Female Web Star 2017. Liza also won the Kids Choice Award for Funniest YouTube Creator 2018. List Of Subscriber Milestones For Liza Koshy *Koshy Hit 1 Million Subscribers On March 6, 2016. *Koshy Hit 2 Million Subscribers On June 16, 2016. *Koshy Hit 3 Million Subscribers On August 4, 2016. *Koshy Hit 4 million Subscribers On September 15, 2016. *Koshy Hit 5 Million Subscribers On November 14, 2016. *Koshy Hit 6 Million Subscribers On December 26, 2016. *Koshy Hit 7 Million Subscribers On January 19, 2017. *Koshy Hit 8 Million Subscribers On March 20, 2017. *Koshy Hit 9 Million Subscribers On May 18, 2017. *Koshy Hit 10 Million Subscribers On July 2, 2017. *Koshy Hit 11 Million Subscribers On August 13, 2017. *Koshy Hit 12 Million Subscribers On October 19, 2017. *Koshy Hit 13 Million Subscribers On January 1, 2018. *Koshy Hit 14 Million Subscribers On March 26, 2018. *Koshy Hit 15 Million Subscribers On June 20, 2018. *Koshy Hit 16 Million Subscribers On September 6, 2018. *Koshy Hit 17 Million Subscribers On July 2, 2019. List Of Video View Milestones For Liza Koshy Hundred Million Video View Milestones *Koshy Hit 100 Million Video Views On July 5, 2016. *Koshy Hit 200 Million Video Views On July 9, 2016. *Koshy Hit 300 Million Video Views On November 16, 2016. *Koshy Hit 400 Million Video Views On December 31, 2016. *Koshy Hit 500 Million Video Views On January 15, 2017. *Koshy Hit 600 Million Video Views On March 17, 2017. *Koshy Hit 700 Million Video Views On April 23, 2017. *Koshy Hit 800 Million Video Views On June 5, 2017. *Koshy Hit 900 Million Video Views On July 5, 2017. Billion Video View Milestones *Koshy Hit 1 Billion Video Views On August 5, 2017. *Koshy Hit 2 Billion Video Views On April 1, 2019. Characters Liza has a host of popular characters played by herself, mainly Jet Packinski III, Helga,' Carlos', Debra Lastname, Young Liza (Younger Self), Future Liza '''(Future Self), '''Teenaged Liza, Derek and other characters who have yet to be named. Jet Packinski III debuted in Liza's video 'JET: THE WORLD'S GREATEST OLYMPIAN #CreatorsInRio' on August 10, 2016. Helga '''debuted in Liza's Video 'I WAS KIDNAPPED?! HELGA TAKEOVER! ft. David Dobrik | Lizzza' on July 13, 2016. '''Carlos was first seen in Liza's video 'WANNA BE A BRO?! "BRO" COSTUME DIY TUTORIAL | Lizzza' on October 21, 2015, where she transformed into the character on camera. Debra Lastname debuted in Liza's video 'JET: THE WORLD'S GREATEST OLYMPIAN #CreatorsInRio' on August 10, 2016. Derek '''is a child boy version of her who wants to have a family of squirrels because his father doesn't like him. Derek debuted on David Dobrik (Liza's boyfriend as previously mentioned) in the vlog 'MAKING THEM MAKE OUT' on September 30, 2016. '''Little Liza (Younger self) debuted with Future Liza (Future Self) and Teenaged Liza in 'HALF NAKED HALLOWEEN?! Halloween Through Time' on October 26, 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views